Electrosurgical forceps have a pair of resilient blade members or tines that are used for grasping and coagulating tissue. The forceps can be bipolar or monopolar; thus, at least one of the tines is electrically conducting. The tips of the tines are aligned so that tissue can be grasped between opposing surfaces of the tips when a surgeon squeezes the tines together. Forceps can be disposable after a single use or reusable after re-sterilization.